Marth's Vacation
by Xx-youkaihime-xX
Summary: Marth hasn't been feeling like himself lately, so Sheeda takes him out on a vacation. What happens when he sees the person of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello everyone! ^_^ **

**I'm here with a story that was influenced by a great author I've been reading on here lately! I hope you guys will enjoy this little series and even if you don't, I'll appreciate the fact that you've read it.**

**Please note that I am inspired by Disney when doing this, so there will be original musical numbers written by yours truly!**

**Now enjoy  
**

* * *

One day in the castle, Marth was going over his paper work. He mumbled to himself, flipping the pages as he felt rather bored. His mistress Sheeda walked in to give him the support he needed but it still didn't work. Sighing, she realized a solution to what could be done to make her husband happy. Leaving the study, she made her way to the library and met up with Merric.

"Hello Merric, I need a favor to ask of you?" she said.

"And that is?" he replied back.

"The hero king has been down lately. I feel the need to surprise him with a vacation. Perhaps to one we both haven't been too," suggested the Pegasus knight.

The green haired mage looked back for a second to think on it. Grabbing a book, he browsed through it until he came to a certain page that read 'Ylisse.' Before answering Sheeda, he decided to read about the place himself, seeing if it was even worth suggesting to the two royals. After all, she was the Altean queen.

When he finally found something interesting, he turned his head back to the blue haired woman.

"Well, how about we all go over to Ylisse? I myself never been and it sounds very interesting," suggested the mage.

Nodding, Sheeda smiled feeling delighted upon this decision. "That sounds fantastic. Let me get packed up right away!"

Rushing out, she told the guards to pack their belongings right away. As she went back to the study to reward Marth with the good news, the Altean guards broke into a music number.

Cain twirled around, starting the first verse. "Oooooh they're going on a vacation, you know what this meeeeeeeeeans…."

Abel jumped, fist pumping as he added the next verse. "They'll be, GONE OH GONE OH GONE, THEY'LL BE GONE OH GONE OH GONE!"

The other guards danced around, chanting the chorus over and over. One added in.

"We can have our tomfoolery again."

"We can get drunk at the bar!"

"No, even better we can have a ball!" sang Cain.

"A ball that we will own!" added Abel. They danced around with the guards, packing up the things as they did so.

"They'll be, GONE OH GONE OH GONE, THEY'LL BE GONE OH GONE OH GONE.. THEY'LL BE… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!"

Merric saw their music number and looked quite puzzled.

"_What the actual fuck did I just see?"_ he thought to himself before heading to his chambers.

* * *

The journey to Ylisse was long, but worth it. Merric tagged along as he looked over to Elice from afar. Maybe this time he will be able to score her heart. His face tinted a bit red as they finally made it to their destination.

Another blue haired gentleman waited out of the gates to greet them. There, stood his beautiful wife as she held their one year old daughter. As Marth and company got out of their magical carriage, the man approached them.

"Welcome King Marth, as the Exalt and ruler of Ylisse, it is in my duty to make sure you enjoy your fullest experience here," said the man.

Marth shook hands with him. "You must be Lord Chrom. Please, show us around."

Sheeda greeted the wife, whose name was Robin. They seemed to be getting along very well as the Exalt took them to Castle Ylisse itself.

Out there, the other blue haired man showed his guests around even introducing him to some of the Shepherds. Of course, he forgot to introduce them to Kellam, seeing how nobody ever notices him.

As Marth followed, he peeked over and noticed something that caught his eyes.

This figure seemed to be working on something in the study room with a younger boy. They happened to bore the most beautiful silver hair he's ever seen. His skin was white and porcelain like as his voice happened to be very soft spoken. For some reason, Marth felt his face turning a bit red just thinking about this fellow.

An explosion came from the same room, startling Chrom and Robin.

Pacing over, Robin looked to the two boys who were in there.

"Guys, what are you doing now?!"

"Oh, experimenting with these books nya ha ha!" laughed the boy. Marth couldn't help but find it… cute?

"Henry dragged me into this, I swear," said the younger boy. Sighing, the queen shook her head as they two left.

Marth could only look back as he had one thing on is mind.

Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Youkai-chan here!**

**I'm back with the second chapter! Thank you for those who reviewed, even the mean Guest. I don't know what tumblr is and don't want to know. I'm contempt with being on GaiaOnline so yeah.**

**For the other two guests, I thank you so much for your good reviews! You inspired me to write more and more I shall give youz! :3**

* * *

The Altean royals followed the Exalt and his wife back into the Ylisstol castle as they were showing their stables. Marth kept thinking about that Henry character as he followed Chrom. Eventually the guys and the girls split off as Robin wanted Sheeda to join her for tea. They'd head into the dining room and sat down on the table as a server poured them some tea before leaving.

"So, milady, what do you think of Ylisstol so far?" asked Robin.

"It's a pretty nice place," answered the blue haired lady. She took a sip of her tea before placing it down. "From what it seems, you get along with your husband really well. In fact, you even have a daughter."

Smiling, Robin couldn't help but ask the queen of Altea this. "Sheeda, do you ever plan on having any children with Marth in the future?"

Sheeda paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. The thought never really occurred to her, seeing how Marth was always involved in meetings and keeping peace among the other countries.

"To be honest, I never really had the time to think of that" replied Sheeda. "However, I do wish to have children in the future."

Robin smiled again, being delighted by the other queen's answer. A thought ran through her mind, giving her another question to ask the foreigner.

"Say milady, what's your husband like? I've read about him before in books but I've figured you know him best."

"Well," said Sheeda. "Marth's a very strong leader, even if he's a bit naïve at times but there's nothing wrong with that. He's very caring about his friends and the people all around him. Overall, I just find him to be very sweet."

The blue haired woman blushed just thinking about her dead husband. Quickly realizing that she was drifting off, she decided to ask Robin about hers.

"Say Robin, what's Chrom like?"

"You see… my husband's not the brightest guy around, in fact, he's an idiot," stated Robin. "Although I say that, he's a very strong man. Caring about his friends but he needs to learn not to trust everyone he meets and oh, learn to peel the orange before he eats it."

The two ladies couldn't help but laugh as they continued to bond over their tea time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrom was introducing Marth to some of the shepherds. Frederick stood by the Exalt at all times, constantly checking out Marth as he did so. Lissa, Chrom's younger sister noticed this as she pouted before her husband Lon'qu silently told her it wasn't worth it.

Stahl and Sully kept pestering Marth about Cain and Abel back at home, wondering why he didn't ask them to tag along. He felt bad for not asking the two earlier but he knew someone must be back at Altea to watch the castle just in case something happened.

As the group headed back inside the castle to have some lunch, they noticed they forgot poor little Kellam. The general sighed to himself, most likely used to this by now. It even hurt that his wife never noticed him either as she was too busy training. Today was an exception for her as she was interested in the two Altean knights more than anything else.

Sighing again, he moved to the side and sat on the bench as the sound of the piano began playing. Taking a deep breath, a melody started to come out of him as it was his solo.

"Every day I go through the same thiiiiiing, day in and day out nobody notices meeeeeeeeeeee." He sang out. Getting up, he pranced over the garden, looking around as he talked to the inanimate objects.

"I tell myself that I will get used to this, hell, I even think I like it but when they are out, they don't notice me and that makes me saaaaaaaaaaaad."

Taking a deep breath, he went in for the big number as a magical chorus sang in the air.

"I just want to be nooooooooooooooooooticed~!"

"I JUST WANT TO BE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTICED!"

"Why is that soooooo haaaaaaaaaaard? Is it because I am meeeeeeeeeeee?"

Twirling around, he felt his dancing part come into place.

"If they ever noticed me, they'll realize how great I aaaaaaaaaaam!" The song started coming to a stop as the melody slowed down.

"I just want to beeeeee~…. Noticed."

Robin covered her ears as Sheeda jumped a little as they ate their lunch. Making an annoyed face, the tactician couldn't help but comment.

"Okay, whoever is singing out there sounds like a dying cat."

"You said it," added Sheeda.

* * *

As the two royals enjoyed themselves, Elice and Merric decided to explore the city of Ylisstol. Before heading out, Elice told the mage to grab something she forgot in the guest room. Nodding, the green haired boy headed back inside to look for Elice's bag.

Since he wasn't familiar with the castle yet, he slowly opened each door he passed by to see if it was the guest room. As he slowly opened one, he heard a male voice. Creeping slowly, he made his way towards the source as he caught Frederick sitting in the closet. Wondering what the lieutenant was doing inside, he decided to take a peek.

His eyes widened as his eyes couldn't move away from the sight he was seeing. It was a statue of Chrom made out of the finest chewing gum surrounded by candles. Photos of Chrom were plastered all over the walls as this slowly creeped out Merric himself. He knew he shouldn't be intruding on his business, but he couldn't help but hear what the brunet had to say for himself.

"Oh Milord I love you and milady together but I feel that I must desire you more." He held a picture of Chrom that was smiling at him.

"Just tell me that you love me, just like any man would do. I'll come to my shrine everyday hoping for that chance."

He kissed the photo as Merric slowly backed out, not making a sound as he looked completely creeped out.

"_Why the fuck am I always running into the strangest things?! First the Altean knights singing and now this. Man, what a day."_

Merric eventually found Elice's room, grabbing her bag and rushing out of the castle before even seeing more strange things.

* * *

**Alright, that's It for the second chapter guys! Marth will definitely be meeting Henry in the 3****rd****, so look forward to that. ^_^**

**Gotta love those Disney inspired music pieces, even if some of the characters can't sing. Too bad you guys will never hear the melody.**


End file.
